Shuukyou ken Yuki
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Matt whined and jumped on top of the other boy, “Mello! It’s snowing!” The blonde sat up, looked at Matt, then looked out the window. He grabbed the red head by the front of his shirt and brought their faces close, “No really…”-- Various pairings, yaoi!
1. Snow

Shuukyou ken Yuki.

Cookies if you can tell me what the title means…

This idea has been burning a hole in my brain for a while now… I just hope it comes out as good as it is in my head… which is rare… my thoughts to words motormachinecontraptionthing-a-ma-jiggy seems to malfunction quite often… anyway…. REVIEW!

NearXMello onesided? not sure…Mello/Matt-ness...Yaoi…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor do I mean to offend anyone if I get any religious-ness wrong… I am born a Jew, Anti-Religion in life, and going to Hell after death… and damn am I proud…

Once again… REVIEW!

If you have any ideas or anything you would like to see happen or pairings, I will work it into the plot (if its possible). REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL! ....AND CHOCOLATE!

The red head looked around groggily, awoken by the persistent beeping of the Nintendo DS still clutched in his hand. He sat up and reached up to rub his eyes only to be interrupted by a wall of orange tinted plastic. He blinked confusedly and gazed around the room his eyes landing on the window to see a blanket of white.

Matt leapt up and scrambled over to the adjacent bed shaking its blonde occupant. "Mello! Wake up!" Mello just threw a pillow at the other and pulled the covers over his head. Matt whined and jumped on top of the other boy, "Mello! It's snowing!" The blonde sat up, looked at Matt, then looked out the window. He grabbed the red head my the front of his shirt and brought their faces close, "No shit…"

Welcome to winter break at Wammy House -The kids all get out of classes and pretty much do whatever they want.

Matt pulled on his usual jeans and striped shirt, but added one extra striped shirt before slipping into his vest. He was even wearing too pairs of socks, he was always cold as it is. Mello shoved a striped hat over the other's red locks before pulling a black hat over his own golden hair. "Don't want you to freeze." Mello on the other hand, was never cold and wore simply a warmer jacket with his usual black pants and black long sleeve. He said it was his Russian blood, but Matt's theory was that the blonde was smoking hot, although he'd never admit it.

Mello opened the door and ran down the hall with Matt in tow. He ran through the front doors and looked around. He loved the snow. He jumped off the top step and ran forward only to collide with another body.

This body, it turns out was Near. "Hey, between your height and the fact that you blend in I didn't see you their." Jeered Mello. Near just gazed up at the bigger boy, "It's okay, Mello."

"No it's not okay. We should put caution tape on you or something, really for your own safety." Mello shoved the albino into a snow drift and Matt laughed softy. Mello continued his reign of terror showering the boy with snowballs until he just sat there shivering and Mello got bored and ran over to Matt who had abandoned his gloves to play his DS. Near just watched him walk away. He didn't care how much trouble Mello caused him, he craved the attention. The albino glared at Matt, he almost envied the red head.

The blonde laid back in the snow and Matt sat down next to him. "You're such a little devil, Mel." Said Matt closing his DS. Mello crinkled his nose at the nickname, only Matt could get away with calling him that. "No," started Mello moving his arms and legs, "I'm an angel." Matt stood up and looked down at the blonde, "It'd take more than snow to make you and angel." Mello pouted and stood up pushing the red head down. Matt fell over and grabbed the other's ankle causing him to fall into Matt's lap. Mello crossed his arm and glared, "What was that for?" Matt stuttered, "Y-you pushed me first!"

Mello suddenly realized the proximity of their faces. He could see how red Matt's cheeks were from the cold, "W-we should go inside." He looked down his own cheeks growing pink, having nothing to do with the cold.

Matt blinked a moment, "You have to get off my lap first…"

'I don't want to.' Thought Mello, though he would never say it, instead he got up slowly still looking at the ground.

Matt watched the blonde carefully as he stood up. Mello stood out beautifully in his all black outfit, he almost shown against the stark white.

Matt walked over and brushed some snow out of Mello's hair and the blonde lifted his head to look at the other. Matt took a step forward and put a hand on Mello's chin leaning in a little closer.

Across the field of snow, a white figure was hardly distinguishable. "No!" Said Near his eyes wide as Matt leaned closer and Mello's eyes began to slide shut. But his voice didn't carry across the vast snowscape, although his prayer did.

Matt and Mello stood there frozen. Then, Mello jumped back, "I-I bet there is hot chocolate inside." And with that he darted for the steps followed closely by Matt.


	2. Mistletoe

Here I am again. With a little albino muse on the phone (Near_Death777). And a sexy blonde muse on the computer, (my twin Flamablechoklit)…. And here comes the next chapter a very short one just because I love to torture my wonderful fans…

REVIEW OR I KILL! /finger twitches on the trigger…

"I-I bet there is hot chocolate inside." And with that he darted for the steps followed closely by Matt.

Matt couldn't seem to figure out why he did that. He just looked into those green eyes and suddenly he was leaning in close bringing his lips just inches from the blonde's. He watched as Near shuffled by and knew Mello would be shoving him aside… but then why was the albino sitting right next to the blonde? Why wasn't Mello reacting? Matt walked over a glare behind his goggles. Upon seeing Matt approach, Mello promptly moved towards Near to make room Matt. Matt however took this action very differently and sat on the floor instead.

Mello looked at Matt with confusion for a minute before returning to his hot chocolate. He was still embarrassed about running off on Matt like that, but if Matt kissed him, then he would find out that Mello liked him. After all, Matt was most likely just playing around. Just for fun.

Linda suddenly came running over giggling madly. "Hey Mello!" Mello glared up from his hot chocolate annoyed at the interruption. "Hey Mello!" repeated Linda. "I heard you the first time. What do you want?" Linda just kept giggling. "We started putting up decorations for Christmas." Mello just stared and took off his jacket throwing it in her general direction, "And why do I care?" A few more girls came over all looking somewhere above Mello's head. Slowly Mello turned his eyes upward only to see a sprig of mistletoe right in-between him and Near. Near, too, looked up and his eyes went wide.

When the two boys brought there faces back down, they were an inch apart and Matt was staring in disbelief. How could it be that a moment ago, Mello ran from kissing him and now here he was, about to kiss Near? Near!?!?

Mello glared around the room, but when his met Near's eyes, he smirked. He'd never seen so much emotion from the boy before. Indeed, Near was a mixture of excited and terrified for his life. He was thrilled at the fact that he would kiss Mello yet certain that Mello would not follow through. All thoughts stopped however, when Mello roughly grabbed the front of Near's pajamas.

"M-Mello?" Stuttered Near. "Do I really have that effect on you? You little creep." Said Mello and before Near could say another word, Mello settled his lips onto the others.


	3. Religion

Hello its me again… I'm happy some people are actually enjoying this. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting… Don't review the other Mello (flamablechoklit) gets it…

* * *

"M-Mello?" Stuttered Near. "Do I really have that effect on you? You little creep." Said Mello and before Near could say another word, Mello settled his lips onto the others.

Matt clenched his fists and stormed out, down the hall, and into the room he shared with the blonde. 'No, Mello was his. His! There was no way Near got a kiss before him.' Matt thought flipping open his DS and staring at the screen. For some reason, he had a newfound determination to rescue Princess Peach, though his thoughts were definitely on a different blonde.

About 10 minutes later said blonde came into the room only to be meet with a glare. Matt never glared. Mello froze in his tracks, "W-what…. Did I do something wrong?" "Do something wrong?" repeated Matt getting up and walking over to the blonde, "Do something wrong?" The red head grabbed the front of Mello's shirt lifting him slightly off the ground. Mello glared clearly sensing the impending fight. "No," continued Matt, "It's perfectly fine everything is great." Matt swung his fist into the other's jaw. The latter fell to the floor then instantly jumped up into a defensive stance. "Shit, Matt." Mello advanced landing a punch to Matt's gut, "What was that for?" "Don't play dumb." Said Matt falling to the floor pulling the other down with him. The two boys continued to land punches and kicks until Mello managed to get on top of Matt and pin his wrists above his head.

"What is it Matt? What did I do?" Hissed Mello in the other's ear. "Y-you, you.." Matt stuttered. It seemed almost stupid now. He couldn't just tell Mello. Tell him how much seeing him and Near hurt him. Matt bit his lip and decided he wasn't going to miss another opportunity. Matt turned his hips knocking the blonde to the floor and quickly pined the other's wrists with one hand.

Mello's eyes went wide as the situations reversed and struggled fruitlessly against the other boy. "Matt what are you-" Mello was silenced by and hand over his mouth, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "How could you?" Matt nearly yelled at the other boy removing his hand so Mello could answer. "How could I wh-" was all Mello managed to get out before Matt pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Mello froze with shock. Here he was pined down between the floor and Matt's lips. Green eyes slid shut and he leaned upward slightly, not trying to escape but looking to continue. Matt released Mello's wrists. He couldn't believe it. Mello didn't pull away. Here he was, kissing the blonde bombshell himself. Matt broke the kiss and sat up looking down as green eye slowly reopened. The red head got off Mello and sat on the floor next to him and Mello sat up slowly understanding Matt's question.

"It was because of the mistletoe. Because of our religion" Said Mello softly, annoyance detectable in his tone. Matt twitched visibly at the word 'our.' "Mistletoe?" he asked his eyes wandering down to Mello's rosary, "I don't get what the deal is with mistletoe. What does it have to do with Christmas anyway?" Mello stared at the red head with a puzzled expression, "Because of the Celtic ritual to sacrifice an animal under mistletoe as a way of honoring God. It was chosen as a Christmas plant because of the time of year in which it thrives and its evergreen nature. It is also the only parasitic plant making it rare and valuable. Two people kiss under mistletoe, for good luck." Matt rolled his eyes, "So it's all because of some tradition?" Mello sighed, "Didn't you learn all this in church?" Matt looked straight at the blonde a blush growing in his cheeks, "Um, I…" Mello cocked his head sideways throughout confused, "Matt?"

Matt chuckled slightly realizing the mistake, which soon turned into all out laughter, with Matt clutching his sides, crying in hysterics. Mello glared in annoyance and grabbed the front of the other's shirt. "Mail, what is so damn funny?" Matt wiped the tears from his eyes, "I guess no one knows, so keep it to your self, ok?"

"Just tell me would you?" demanded Mello letting got of the other's shirt.

"Fine." Matt leaned in close to the blonde's ear and whispered his little secret. Mello's eyes went back and his hand flew to his rosary, "Really?" he asked incredulously. "Yep," Said Matt, "I'm Jewish."


	4. Chai

Wow it took me long to update… that's because I got no reviews… *tear*

If you want me to write more I need a little encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello's eyes went wide and his hand flew to his rosary, "Really?" he asked incredulously. "Yep," Said Matt, "I'm Jewish."

"Jewish?" repeated Mello.

"That is what I said Mel." Matt laughed flipping his DS open. "Does anyone else know?" Asked the blonde closing the DS on Matt's fingers. Matt looked up, annoyed, "No they don't. It's no big deal. You're acting like I just told you I killed someone or something, besides it's not like I'm going to have a bar-mitzvah or anything." Mello looked puzzled, "What about a bar?" Matt sighed, really not the most devout Jew, he didn't think he should be the one explaining all this. "Bar Mitzvah, Mel. Technically it's when a Jewish boy becomes a Jewish man, but it's just a big party with a lot of food, and oh and people give you cash."

A look of comprehension dawned over the blonde's features, "So, kind of like Confirmation?" Now it was the red-head's turn to look puzzled. "Confirming what?" Mello snickered, "Its usually done after the age of discretion, it's a ceremony in which you reaffirm your faith and become a full member of the Church. I never did it." Matt scratched his head, only catching about half of what Mello said.

"I guess it's similar. At a Bar Mitzvah you have to read from the Torah and all that, kind of like reaccepting your faith now that you are old enough to make your own choice or something like that." Mello's eyes suddenly lit up, "You mean in Hebrew?" Matt looked down, "Yeah in Hebrew." "Do you know Hebrew?" Matt blushed gently, "Eh, a little." "Say something!" Demanded the blonde. "What do you want me to say?" replied Matt sheepishly. "Anything!" Pressed Mello.

"יפה אתה"

Said Matt trying desperately to hide his blush. Mello just beamed, completely oblivious to what had just been said, "That's so cool!" "R-really?" Stuttered Matt. Mello nodded then noticed the blush crawling across Matt's cheeks. The blonde narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?" Matt shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Mello stared at the red-head. He noticed a gold chain tucked under the striped shirt. He had never seen it before. The blonde crawled over stealthily and carefully slipped the chain over his neck. "H-hey! Wha-?" Matt grabbed at the chain but the blonde leapt out of the way and darted passed the other orphans out the door with Matt in pursuit.

Mello, being faster and smaller, gained a quick lead against Matt who rarely came outside, let alone ran around. The blonde hid behind a tree and shivered in the icy snow. He raised the chain and laid the charm in the palm of his hand. It was some strange symbol he recognized as Hebrew.

"It's called a Chai."

Mello turned around quickly but not quick enough as Matt leapt on top of him knocking him down into the snow and straddling his hips grabbing for the chain. "It means life." After a few more minutes of struggling Matt retrieved the chain and replaced it around his neck. He looked down at Mello still laying in the snow and ran back towards the orphanage. "Matt! Wait!" Called Mello, but Matt didn't look back.


End file.
